Kyo's Problem
by Fallen Angel Mitsu
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when you use anime/manga characters to complete a homework assignment for a religion class? It's apparently Kyo abusing alcohol and seeing the error of his ways after being confronted.


**A/N:** OK now, before you read this little fanfic of mine you must read what my explanation of it. For one of my classes I had to write a story dealing with drug/alcohol abuse. I was going to use Trigun characters but my friend in one of the other classes already used them so I chose characters from a different Anime/Manga. And since Fruba is one o my favorites, I decided to pick on my favorite character…Kyo. So please don't be angered by his actions, please don't flame, and if you think this is going to be absolutely horrible and you feel you must complain about it just send your review to my e-mail address

**Disclaimer:**Idon't own it and I don't think you want me too either.

**Kyo's Problem**

Kyo was walking back to his cousin's house after school. (_a/n: if not cousins, sorry once again) _Today they had taken an extremely long, extremely boring AP Chemistry exam that he completely failed. He sighed, "It's all because of that stupid video game. I mean I tried studying but…Mrs. Pac-Man is just so addicting."

After the long walk, the boy finally reached his cousin's house to find that no one was home. Happy for the time alone Kyo went searching through the cabinets in the kitchen till he found what he was looking for. It was a half empty bottle of Maker's Mark that he himself had mostly finished off. Not that he drank all the time, it was just after large tests to help him relax and take the stress off.

Plopping down on the couch, bottle in hand, Kyo flipped through the different channels; once and a while taking a sip of the amber liquid. "What am I gonna do? If Shigure finds out, not to mention if that damn Yuki finds out, I'm dead. I'll never live it down."

The sound of the door opening brought Kyo out of his wallowing in self-pity. At the sound of a voice Kyo froze all motion. "Hello? Is anyone home? I didn't have to work today so I came home early to fix dinner." The voice belonged to Tohru, the girl that was boarding in their house and went to school with them.

Quickly, he hid the bottle, or tried to but she had caught a glimpse. "Oh Kyo…what's that?"

"Nothing!" the boy spat glaring daggers.

She walked over and too the bottle of Maker's Mark out of his hand, staring at it. "Kyo," she turned to him, "is something the matter? You can tell me."

"Well, I-I failed my exam…I was, I dunno, upset and needed something to take the edge off." Tohru sat down beside Kyo on the couch. "You…you think this is a help Kyo? It's not a help, it's making things worse for you."

"How the hell would you know!"

"Because, I had a cousin once, she was going through the same kind of thing you are. One night she went out drinking with a couple of guys and she was raped. Later on when she found out what happened she-she killed herself and Kyo I don't want that to happen to you; or any thing remotely like that."

He sat there silent for a moment. "How am I going to keep from failing again?" he pondered out loud.

"I can help you on that one my dear cousin Kyo." Shigure commented stepping in, "First, as long as you're under the roof of my house, no alcohol. Second, if you have a test, study don't play Mrs. Pac-Man. And thirdly, if you have problems studying by yourself, ask Yuki or Tohru here to help you."

As he took the bottle from Tohru's hands he added, "Oh, as for punishment…that will come after I get your exam grade. Even if you don't fail that expect a harsh punishment, if not from me then from your Shishou, for he will be hearing about this.

Kyo sank farther into his portion of the couch; telling Shishou was like signing his death warrant, for he would be ten times tougher than Shigure could ever be. The following week Shishou gave Kyo the worst scolding of his life; along with that he also banned Kyo from martial arts for a month. He had said that if Kyo was going to drink alcohol, and he was too young to do so in the first place, that he wasn't allowed to come back to the dojo. At least until his grades came back up and he took care of his alcohol problem.

Kyo guaranteed that those few weeks were the worst of his life.

**The End.**

**A/N:** Well, there it is. Can't you just tell it was written for a class? I mean the way everything works out to where he gets caught and then pays for it and is like 'I'll never drink again.' Yes that does work most of the time, but I feel like I did a really weird job with it. I like it though, even though it was really out of character. And if any of that stuff is wrong I'm sorry about that, plus that whole thing with her cousin was my B.S. I'm sorry for that too. One last thing, even though this is short and stuff I still got 20/20 on it so I'm happy. Thanks to those who review this was my first Fruba fanfic ever! Thanks once again and Later Folks!


End file.
